


番外 猫科少年的黏腻日常

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	番外 猫科少年的黏腻日常

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

番外 猫科少年的黏腻日常

知念做了一个令自己觉得有些荒唐的梦。

梦境里是一处弥漫着粉色雾气的云海，他和山田凉介仿若初生的婴儿一样赤裸地靠在一起，并不是拥抱着的动作，而是以一种猫咪蜷卧依偎的姿态……  
——等等？？？猫咪？？？  
长着幼年山田凉介的脸的少年支棱着有着黑色褐色花纹的猫耳打了个大大的哈欠，迷迷糊糊地搂着知念的脖子下意识地舔舐知念的脸颊。  
“喵『凉介』？”  
——夭寿了，哪里的猫在叫？  
知念立时愣住了。  
山田已经从他的脸颊舔到了颈侧，顺势移向他的锁骨和胸膛，紧接着就被一只同花色的猫爪打断了睡梦。  
——猫爪子？？？  
知念看着按在对方脸上的猫爪，陷入沉思。  
“喵……嗷「侑李」？”  
猫耳少年在猫爪之下睁开眼不解地看着他，尾巴不高兴地甩了甩。  
“喵呜……「侑李」？”  
“喵喵喵『别叫我，烦着呢』。”  
山田喵被猫爪子遮挡了一半的视界里，恋人——不，恋喵——竖着耳朵皱着眉头，小脸一派严肃地盯着自己，不知道在思考什么喵生大事。片刻之后，他感觉按在脸上的肉垫抬了起来，知念喵依旧神情纠结，只是对象换成了他自己的爪子。  
知念喵突然伸出粉嫩的舌尖，在巧克力色的肉垫上舔了一口。  
“喵喵喵喵「侑李！来舔毛！」！”山田喵翻身把恋喵压在身下，肉垫按着对方骨线分明的肩膀埋头在细腻的皮肤肌理上耕耘起来。  
从睡意中清醒过来的少年十分兴奋，脑袋在知念喵的胸前拱来拱去，大概真的是猫科生物，他舌头上生着的倒刺擦蹭过知念喵敏感的肌肤，即使有唾液的润滑也无法减轻又疼又痒的怪异感，更何况有清晰的啧啧的水声传入耳中。山田喵舔得津津有味，仿佛把对方身上涂满自己的口水这件事对他而言稀松平常。  
虽然不想承认，但是被“舔毛”的感觉还挺……舒服的？知念喵眯着眼睛有些享受，喉咙里发出猫咪觉得舒服时呼噜呼噜的声音，甚至还伸着懒腰翻了个身。  
被呼噜声鼓励到的山田喵埋头在知念喵的脊背上舔得更起劲了。他的尾巴悄悄地缠上惬意地晃悠着尖儿的知念喵的尾巴，玩起了你追我赶的游戏。  
或许是被这样的安抚勾出了猫咪的天性，一直处在被舔位置的猫唇少年懒洋洋地凹着腰回过身，凑近山田喵的猫耳朵闻了闻。猫咪状态下所有感官的敏感度都被放大，所以钻入知念喵鼻腔的是属于幼猫的混着奶味的香气，香得他忍不住在那个不时抖几下的三角形上舔了起来。  
“喵呜~”山田喵的耳朵和山田凉介一样反应剧烈，立起来尾巴欢快地一下一下抽在云床上，呼噜声急促地连成一片，趴在知念喵的背上用身体的摩擦表达自己的欢愉。猫咪对于身体感觉的反应直白简单，山田喵的舌头沿着脊骨弧度来到尾椎附近的猫尾根部时，知念喵呼噜着不受自己大脑控制地翘起了屁股。  
突然意识到自己做了什么的知念喵用爪子捂住了自己的脸。  
——太羞耻了，这个本能动作……  
山田喵却没有接收到他羞赧的脑电波，用鼻子拱拱翘起的尾巴根，认真地在周围磨蹭  
“喵嗷「侑李！要舒服！」~”  
“喵『舒服』？”  
在少年的抚慰下知念喵舒爽得尾巴都不知道往哪里放好，他用猫掌把他又翻成肚皮朝天的样子，集中对知念喵软软的肚子上圆圆的小巧的肚脐发起攻击。  
“喵嗷嗷『不行！那里~』~”  
山田喵不理会知念喵的挣扎自顾自玩得开心，对他来说，让知念喵舒服大概就是最有成就感的事情。  
而实在是承受不住了的知念喵在他颈侧狠狠咬了一口之后把他踹了开。  
少年满眼委屈地抱着膝盖蹲在一旁，连耳朵尖上那一簇茸毛都难过地塌了下去。  
看着对方要挤出泪珠的表情，知念喵心里瞬间充满了沉重的罪恶感。他低头舔舔自己的左边爪子又用爪子擦了个脸，才甩着尾巴尖，往山田喵的方向挪了挪屁股。  
“咪『过来』~”  
山田喵垂头丧气地趴过去。  
知念喵把自己塞进山田喵的怀抱，又舔了舔山田喵下沉的嘴角，把肉垫按在他的眼睛上。”  
“咪呜咪『睡觉！』~”


End file.
